Daughter of Poseidon
by annabeth04
Summary: The only characters that belong to me are Elizabeth White and some characters you want to appear in my story. If you want to make a character to put into my story, please tell me in a review. It would include: Godly Parent, Appearance, Name, and Personality. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Please, please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to school and saw an old lady staring at me. I started to run. I crossed the New York Bridge and kept running. I finally got to my school. I ran to the principle's office and opened the door.

"Principle Lowery!" I shouted scared.

"Ms. White?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm being watched." I said.

"What did they look like?" he asked me sounding concerned.

"Funny," I said. "I can't remember."

"If you'll wait outside my door," he said. "I'll call your mother."

I walked outside and sat in one of the chairs outside his office.

All I heard was Principle Lowery say:

"It's time."

Whatever that meant.

Principle Lowery came out.

"Your mom is going to pick you up soon." he told me.

I waited for like, 3 minutes before she came.

"I don't have time to explain, Elizabeth," she said. "I have to get you to the camp your father wanted to send you to."

I didn't say anything. My father had left us before I was born. My mom and dad weren't even married.

"Oh, honey," she said. "Your father left for work."

I still didn't say anything as we got into the car. My mom drove as fast as we could. I didn't talk for hours before we finally stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Everything will be explained by the camp director," she explained. "I'll walk you to the top, but unfortunately, that's as far as I can go."

"Mom," I said. "What's going on?"

"Like I said," she told me. "Everything will be explained by the camp director."

We got out of the car and walked to the top.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth!" she shouted to me as I walked down the other side.

I turned and waved. She turned around and walked down the hill. I saw a house, so I went there. I knock on the door and a guy in a wheel chair answered the door.

"Hello?" he said looking up at me. "Who are you?"

"Elizabeth White," I said. "And who are you?"

"Chiron," he said shaking my hand. "Come in, come in."

I walked inside amazed. It was beautiful. There was a chandelier hanging down and pictures of Greeks fighting all over. I recognized one to be Chiron, the centaur. I realized that the person who answered the door was also named Chiron. I immediately waved away the thought. I was blown away by the kitchen. I loved to cook, so the kitchen was like, a dream come true. Chiron rolled to the back door. He opened it and rolled out to the back door. I followed and saw the amazing view. There was the ocean, an amphitheater, and cabins making a U. It was beautiful. I followed Chiron to the back torch. There was a girl leaning on the back porch with blonde hair. She had a dark tan and when she turned around I was startled. Her eyes were storm cloud grey.

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "Meet our newest camper, Elizabeth White."

I shook her hand as a boy with dark hair came up to us.

"Percy!" Chiron said. "Nice for you to join us. This is the new camper."

"Well," Percy said. "We don't get enough campers. Nice of you to join the camp, uh-"

"Elizabeth," I said.

"Elizabeth," he said. "Nice name."

"My father named me," I said. "Never knew him."

"I just met my father about 5 years ago."

I was startled by his sea green eyes. His eyes and hair were just like mine.

"Well," Annabeth said. "We have to show you around camp."

I followed Annabeth and Percy as they talked about each thing. At The Stable I was laughing so hard I almost fell off my Pegasus.

"My father is creator of horses," Percy said. "Top that, Wise Girl."

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said. "My mother is creator of chariots."

"Well," Percy said. "Without horses your chariots wouldn't move."

"Oh we'd have found a way," Annabeth laughed. "After all, Athena is the goddess of wisdom."

"Are they always like this?" I asked the person in the stables.

"Yeah." he said back.

He had dark black hair and hazel eyes. I smiled. He smiled back.

Later we went to the cabin I would be staying in.

"This is the Hermes Cabin," Percy told me. "But be careful where you put your stuff. Hermes is the god of thieves."

"Ok," I said. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem." Annabeth said.

I went into the cabin and found an empty bunk. I shoved my purse under my bed and went to take a shower. When I got out I saw the boy from the stables.

"Hey." I said.

He turned around and waved for me to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking over when Chiron galloped to me. He was a horse. Well, with Chiron's body waste up, but from waste down he's a white stallion.

"Elizabeth," he said concerned. "I need you at the Big House, now."

He helped me onto his back and we left to get to the Big House. When we got there I saw Principle Lowery there, only he wasn't the principal I knew. From waste down he was a goat.

"A satyr," I said as we approached Principal Lowery. "You're a satyr!"

He turned around looking shocked. I went and hugged him. I was crying.

"Thank you," I said. "For protecting me."

He patted my back.

"Child," he said. "Wipe away your tears. We have a quest to do."

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in the Hermes Cabin still, but it was morning and the kid from the stables was there talking to the Stoll brothers.

"But I need to see her." the kid from the stables said.

"I'll get her." said Travis Stoll.

Travis walked to me.

"Nico wants to see you."

I walked out side and I saw the kid from the stables leaning against the rails.

"You must be Nico," I said. "I'm Elizabeth."

He turned around to face me.

"You have a really pretty name." he said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

We walked to the beach together. We past all the cabins. At the end of the U there was one really pretty cabin. It had vines and flowers all over it. Anyways, when we got there I saw Annabeth and Percy with a picnic. We walked the other way. We walked a little bit of ways and sat in the sand. Nico grabbed my hand and held it in his. We got up hand in hand and were walking down the beach. It was perfect. We were right on the edge of the water when a strong wave knocked me over. When I got up I was perfectly dry. Annabeth and Percy ran to us.

"What?" I said. "Why am I perfectly dry and how did that wave get all the way over here?"

"I don't know," Percy told me. "But, look up.

I looked up and I saw a sea green trident shimmering over my head.

"Poseidon." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally came out of shock Annabeth went and got Chiron. Chiron immediately took me to see Rachael. When I got there Rachael walked out of her tent. Immediately she began to spoke:

 _9 shall go north to seek the one_ _known as Jane Stone,_

 _If they should return one shall not be known._

 _To find a child's last breath,_

 _The quest shall end in death._

As soon as Rachael stopped speaking she went back into her tent. Chiron stared at me open mouthed.

"Well," he said. "You'll need 8 more people on a quest you will lead."

"I choose," I began. "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Will, Travis and Conner."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes."

"Ok," he said. "Let the quest begin. You will leave at 11:00. It's now 10:00. You have an hour to get ready, so I expect you to tell everyone."

I walked to mine and Percy's cabin and told him. I then walked around and told everyone else. I got back to my cabin and packed. I packed my phone, but I was only aloud to use it for emergencies, my clothes, winter clothes because it can be cold up north, my summer clothes, my one bottle of nail polish, I didn't wear nail polish, so each of my nail polish bottles didn't have nail polish(for example: this one had nectar in it) and finally my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. By the time I was done packing it was 10:45. When we got to the hill I took a head count. Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Will, Travis, and Conner. Where was Nico? I was needing to stop and think, where would Nico be? The Hades Cabin! Of course!


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down to the Hades Cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed.

"Nico!" I said. "We need to get to the top of Half-Blood Hill!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind me. As we ran out of the cabin some of the Apollo kids snickered. It was 10:50 now. We had to hurry. We got half way up the hill when I tripped and fell down the hill. Everyone ran down the hill right behind Nico, but that's all I remember before waking up in the Big House. I sat up and immediately I lied back down. Nico came over with some nectar. I grabbed the nectar and drank. It tasted like my homemade chocolate chip cookies. I drank it until it was all gone. My head didn't hurt anymore and I sat up. Annabeth and Percy then walked into the room.

"How ya feelin', sis?" Percy asked me.

"Good," I said standing up. "We need to start our quest."

"We'll get Chiron." Annabeth said leading Percy out of the room.

I walked over and gave Nico a hug.

"Thanks, Nico." I said knowing he cared me into the Big House.

"It was nothing," he said. "I just helped Percy carry you."

I thought about that for a minute before Chiron came in.

"I hear you're ready to begin your quest."

"Yes." I said.

Chiron, to prevent me from falling again, helped me onto his back. We all got to the top of the hill and got into the van. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia sat in the middle row of seats. Nico, me, and Clarisse right behind them. Will, Travis and Conner in the very back. Argus drove us north.

"We need to get to Canada," I told Argus. "Ontario, to be exact."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked me.

"I know Jane Stone."


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I haven't had the time. I was so busy with school and piano. Also it's going to be awhile before I update again because I have broken my arm.

Yours truly,

Annabeth072


End file.
